


The Golden Tower: Alternate Ending

by hufflepuffingdemigod



Category: Magisterium Series - Holly Black & Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alternate Ending, Fix-It, Magisterium, but I like it anyway, enjoy, very short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 18:15:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28693062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hufflepuffingdemigod/pseuds/hufflepuffingdemigod
Summary: ⚠️DO NOT READ IF YOU HAVEN'T FINISHED THE MAGISTERIUM SERIES!!!⚠️---I kinda think this will tie off loose ends a little better. I didn't take care of the trio telling the Assembly about Aaron/Alex, since in a couple of moments after this little fic is over the Assembly will be able to see what's going on behind the Gate anyway. I kind of want to see their faces, actually . . . You'll get it when you read it! I copy and pasted the original ending, by the way, and then edited it, since Holly and Cassandra are so fabulous and I don't want to change anything except for a couple, very important details.Enjoy! :)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	The Golden Tower: Alternate Ending

"In alchemy, gold is considered to be the purest of metals. The Gate of Gold will test the purity of your hearts."

-Master North

~X~

A lot had changed at the Magisterium, Call thought, taking his final step toward the Gate of Balance. There was cheering behind him: Alastair, Gwenda, Jasper, even the Rajavis.

He wasn't going through alone. He had support at his back, and his two best friends on the other side.

He took a deep breath and stepped through.

It was the eye of a tornado. Images from his life flashed all around him — a cave of ice, his old skateboard, the kitchen at Alastair's, the Refectory full of students, Master Rufus lecturing, Aaron and Tamara laughing, Havoc as a puppy zipped into Call's coat. Love for all those things rose up in him, expanded in his chest.

He saw the golden tower fall, Alex on his dragon, Drew dangling Aaron over the chaos monster, Anastasia dying, Master Joseph watching him. But he didn't feel anger. He had bested those things, those people. He had won. The better part of him had won, and there were no memories circling him that weren't his own. There were no memories of Constantine Madden's, no memories that belonged to Maugris. Only memories that belonged to him.

He knew now who he really was.

He was Callum Hunt.

The tornado whirled away, and the calm that came after it was almost deafening. He was standing on the other side of the gate with Aaron and Tamara- and it was really Aaron. He wasn't Alex anymore, he was himself- his bright green eyes glimmering, his lopsided grin full of amazement, his wavy, blond, duck-fluff hair a little windswept. "How-" Call stuttered, then threw himself at Aaron and hugged him tightly. Tamara joined in, and they just stood there, together, embracing. They'd made it. For the moment, the crowd couldn't see them — though Call could see the mages in the distance, gazing anxiously toward the gate. In a moment the wall of illusion would fall, but for this moment they were together, unseen.

Tamara suddenly gasped and pulled away. "I know why!" she exclaimed. "Gold is the purest metal, remember? The Gate tests the purity of your heart, but it also shuns untruths, imbalances, deceptions. It must have seen you for who you are, Aaron; you aren't Alex, so it got rid of the lie!" She looked him up and down. "I think it aged you, too," she commented. "You look sixteen, not fourteen."

Aaron swallowed, looking at his hands. He placed his palms face-up in front of him, closing his eyes for a moment, and grinned wildly in relief and happiness when a little blue orb of light popped into existence. "I can do magic!" he laughed, looking as happy as he did when he first began learning at the Magisterium.

Call was suddenly struck by a thought- Aaron had reminded him of the time when Aaron could not do magic, at the Enemy's stronghold, and of Call's soul. "But, why am I still me? If it saw Aaron's soul, well, even if I'm really Callum Hunt, shouldn't I have turned into . . . Maugris? Since that's technically my soul?" 

Tamara stared at him. "I think you know why, Call. You saw memories, didn't you? Who's were they? Constantine's? Maugris's?" Call blinked. He had realized who he truly was, but he hadn't known that the magic gate would get it too. It must have been trying to tell him, show him, by using only his own memories. Tamara grinned and said, "Your soul is yours, Call. It changed. You are Callum Hunt, and nobody else. I think you know that." 

Call nodded speechlessly- he did know.

Tamara grabbed Call's hand in one of hers, and Aaron's in the other. "We made it, together."

Call and Aaron linked their hands, too.

"And we've got to promise not to be like the other chaos users," Aaron said to Call, gripping his hand tightly. "Not like Maugris. When we're old and it's time for us to die, we're going to go. We're never going to do anything like this ever again." 

Call nodded. "No hopping bodies."

"No hopping bodies," Tamara said. "You watch each other. And I'll watch both of you. And if one of you breaks the pact, it's up to the other one of you to stop it — along with me. Understood?"

Aaron smiled and there was something in his gaze, that same unnameable colour Call had seen years ago. Aaron's bright green eyes sparkled, and Call knew he saw it too. "I promise," he said. "I definitely promise. So long as I live, I will never, ever steal another body again."

Call looked steadily into Aaron's eyes. "I promise, too," he said. "From now on, we play by the rules." He smiled at Aaron. Everything worked out. He was a good person now. They were both good people now.

They just had to stay that way.

THE END


End file.
